Pretty in Pink
by thedogsmeow
Summary: Simple story about Narancia and Trish's first time together. (Ongoing smut)
1. Chapter 1

Narancia's fingers comb through Trish's swirl of a hairstyle, their foreheads touching. The raven haired Narancia had his lover on his lap, the two gasping for air. Though it was a good few seconds since they had kissed, the heat of each other's lips stayed long after.

"H'oh God," Trish finally speaks up, "you tasted kinda like oranges and toothpaste…"

And so the intimate and sexy moment was almost demolished by this one sentence. Almost. Narancia just chuckled at Trish's remark.

"Heh, I guess I do~" he said in an artificial deep and sexy voice. He regretted using that voice a picosecond after his line. Trish just softly snickered and pecked Narancia on the forehead, moving his bandana up a bit.

"God, that was embarrassing…" he groaned.

"Then why did you do it?" Narancia pursed his lips together.

"I...I'm a bit scared..."

Trish blinked for second, realizing what exactly he was afraid of.

"Nara," she sighed, "look at this."

Prepared for a heated moment like this, she pulled an unopened condom from her bra, holding it up to Narancia's eye level.

"I got a few of these in different sizes just in case."

The twenty year old Narancia blushed and scratched his chin. Oh yeah, he forgot about that.

"I don't want you getting all worked up over knocking me up," she continued, "I want our first time," she leans in, her lips next to his ear, "to be worriless and pleasureful~".

As an added effect, Trish exhaled, the warmth of her breath on his tender ear turning Narancia's half erect penis into a full hard in, ready for action.

But he couldn't just plunge into his lover right now. The stand user's skinny fingers snaked down Trish's chest, stomach and hips. They went under her skirt and undergarments, a little tickled by her fuzz down there. Trish licked her lips, putting the condom beside the two of them. It could wait.

Narancia soon found Trish's little "button". He made a test rub with his middle finger, gaining a small whimper from the pink haired girl. Narancia rubbed her clitoris in circles, the tender flesh and nerves sending small volts of pleasure throughout Trish's body.

Trish found her breath hitching in her throat as her raven haired lover played with her lady bits. This sensation...it was much different than the nights she jacked herself off.

She felt, instead of her soft and supple fingertips, Narancia's rougher, scarred hands. The texture of every square inch of his skin sent shivers straight through her spine.

Her heavy breathing soon turned to moans, music to Narancia's ears. Trish's velvet like voice, murmuring about the pleasures he was inflicting upon her body, made his dick twitch and palms sweaty.

The raven boy took this chance to explore. Using his free hand, Narancia gingerly pulled down Trish's bra, her milky white breasts popping out of their restraints. His virgin eyes simply stared for a few seconds, simply gobsmacked. No nudie magazine in existance could replicate what he was feeling that moment.

Almost instinctively, Narancia groped one of Trish's tits, relishing in her soft skin and perky nipples. The pink haired girl almost felt overwhelmed with excitement, biting her lip in an attempt to muffle her ever increasing moans. It was no use.

Narancia let his fingers touch and rub Trish's breasts, squeezing or playing with one of her nipples once in a while to elicit a mewl. Seeing Trish in this state, drowning in a sea of pleasure, was simply DELICIOUS. Sweat ran down both their bodies and heat seemed to radiate from the couple. Trish found herself nearing her limit, the muscles in her body beginning to tighten. She gripped Narancia's tank top, the boy himself speeding up his rubbing in response.

Unable to hold her feelings back, Trish practically screamed out in pure, unadulterated ecstasy. Her voice was simply torture for his cock, wanting, NEEDING, to put itself inside of the pink haired girl and her soft pussy.

His grip on her tit tightened as the raven haired mobster rubbed her clit at an incredible speed. Trish was reduced to quavering moans and fast breathing as her body sprinted towards orgasm.

And once it ran past that glorious finish line, it was truly HEAVENLY.

It was like a bullet of endorphins had drilled into her spine and spread out through all of her nerves, even her fingertips. The shock was so great, Trish's whole body twitched and quivered as if she was being electrocuted. So sudden and acute was this mind blowing orgasm, Narancia immediately stopped massaging and pulled his hand away, worried about what was happening with Trish.

"Holy-...T-Trish." He softly shook her arm, trying to bring her out of her stupor of pleasure. But once he uttered those words, her hand seemed to shoot out and grab Narancia's hardend cock, stroking it and his pants a little. Once Trish looked up in his purple eyes, her hair strewn about, a hot and lusting look in her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about me," she muttered, "all you need to worry about is how I will suck you dry~".


	2. Chapter 2

Narancia simply blinked.

"You...wanna..."

"YES."  
The raven haired jumped a bit from the suddeness and...dominating power in Trish's voice. It made his cock want to rip itself out of his pants. The hot pink haired girl had taken notice of this, rubbing her hand across the length of his bulge. Narancia bit his lip. Curling his toes, he slid his palm on her shoulders, slowly massaging down until he got to her bra. Instincts told him to unhook it, but Trish's melodious voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, ah, ah." She said in a sing song tone, "I'm taking the reins of this carriage now~"

She gingerly took Narancia's offending wrist and placed it on his chest. Narancia himself was stiff and awestruck by her exuded dominance. Trish unbuttoned his tight pants. She appreciated him deciding to go commando today. Above average, his cock poked straight in the air like a spear, veiny and already a bead of pre cum on his tip. Narancia blushed as his extremity was exposed to the air.

Liquid libido flowed through Trish's veins. She promptly wraps her hand around her lover's penis, lowering her head and licking off the salty drop of pre cum. Her soft hand slowly stroked the tan shaft, causing Narancia to suck in a breath.  
"Oh God, this feels so GOOD!" he blurted out.  
"Heh, guess I'm doing something right." Trish purred. Licking her lips, their eyes locked. God, Trish thought, how is Nara so cute and handsome at the same time? His body had matured since she first met him at 17. Narancia's muscles had become more toned and solid. She remembered how he once flexed his biceps in front of her in an attempt to impress her. They way they were sculpted like a Roman statue, solid like granite, made her bite her lip at that moment. Seeing them covered up by his tank top made her want to tear it off, to feel that strapping chest of his.

Trish's fingertips raked across the soft clothing barrier to her desire. Narancia's washboard abs and bulging pecs made her bite her lip. Not taking her eyes off of Narancia, she began to stroke faster. His eyes widened.

"Tr-trish?"

"Hmm~?"

"I...what are you planning to do?"

"Oh...I don't know...how about THIS?"

At the last word, the pink haired stand user quickly put her head down, her mouth taking in as much of Nara's shaft as should could without gagging before quickly pulling her head back up. Every tendon in Narancia's body stiffened and he grit his teeth in shock.  
Oh, his reaction was so satisfying.  
She felt proud when she saw the pink ring of lipstick she left around the circumference of his dick.

"Do you want more~?" Trish cooed.

"Y e s ." Narancia gasped.

"Hmm...I think you're missing a word..."

"P-please."

Before speaking again, Trish rolled her tongue along the length of Nara's shaft.

"Good boy~"

She began by taking the tip in her mouth, wrapping her tongue around the glans. Her lover sucked in a breath, preparing for what was in store.  
Trish began to lick every inch she could take as her head began to bob up and down. Moans slipped out of Narancia's lips, hands tightening into fists. Heaven. It felt like true Heaven.  
He never thought her lips and tongue felt so plush-like. Narancia could sit still like a statue and marvel at Trish's handiwork.

The pink haired stand user made her licks long and drawn out, gaining trembles from her lover. Each bob, she went down more onto his penis, relishing in it's taste and his fast breathing.

Trish upped the ante, massaging Nara's balls, grazing her nails on the soft and sensitive parts. Narancia was frozen in shock. Every fiber of his being was dipped in ecstatic pleasure. He could feel himself getting closer and closet towards letting loose. Trish also felt this, causing her to slow down to a torturously sluggish place.

"Ooooohhh my god, th-this feels like a dream..." He mumbled.

Trish beamed from Nara's compliment, loving every second of seeing the raven haired boy sinking deeper into delight.  
For a minute or two, the couple was in this position.  
That was, until, they both found out what premature ejaculation was through first hand experience.


End file.
